It's About Me and You
by Trance-Colors
Summary: After everything,can all your personal problems be solved by one person? Yaoi,Some Lemons.SxR.SxK.


It's About Me and You.  
_Yes lovies,I wrote a yaoi...well I'm trying to anyway.Review,it would be nice . 3.Oh  
I sadly don't own Sora,Kairi,Riku etc Square Enix owns it all except for my idea for a yaoi story.  
I wish I owned Riku Haha._

He moves his arms above his head,yawning as the stretch gently pulls at his aching muscles.  
"How are we going to get home," I asked as he put his arms down.  
"We wait Sora...be patient..." He murmured before lifting his head toward the star soaked sky,closing his eyes.

I couldn't help turning over and just looking upon his soften expression,the almost-white stands that rested over his eyes.He had grown,like me,every inch of him had grown.My fingers dug more into the sand,as his eyes opened to give me that faint stare,causing me to hinder red upon my face.

"What," He asked.  
I shook my head and looked out towards the water,trying to push every emotion I had felt for him out of myself.I know it's wrong to feel this away,especially about your best friend.I feel his eyes still upon my face and as I turn to him,he smiles,a real smile not one of those fake smiles that you get everyday but a true love-filled smile.

"Thanks," He said quietly.  
"For what,"I laughed.  
"For bringing me back into the light,"  
I raised my hands behind my head like I always did and merely smiled:  
"Awh that was nothing Riku,that's what friends are for...right,"

I never waited for him to speak,I layed back against the sand and closed my eyes.  
"Wake me up if something happens..." I yawned.  
"Sure thing Sora,sure thing," He whispered.  
Before I knew it,I was dragged into dream land,smiling,without protest.

**-------**  
It was only moments after I had fallen asleep,when I felt a soft touch on my cheek.I opened my eyes to see the calm blue ones staring back.  
"Ri...Riku..." I whispered.  
"Don't..." He said sternly as he pressed his finger against my lips.  
As he moved closer to my lips,I could feel the heat upon my face grow.My heart thumped in my chest and suddenly I was lost in my own senses.

All my fears and worries about yesturday or tomorrow were drowned in his kiss,it eased me completely and filled me with the longing I held so dear for him.His hand snaked its way into my hair,as his head turned and his warm tongue passed through my parted lips.At that moment the world around me faded and it slowly disappeared in his taste.

He pulled away and I was left to lay back against the soft grains of sand,he was talking but I couldn't even hear him.I felt his hand over my chest,the faint sound of the zipper being pulled down and I placed my hand on his wrist,stopping him.He turned to me,looking into my eyes,realization falling over us.

He smiled reassuringly,and I nodded,laying my head back as he whispered to me:  
"No matter what happened...no matter where I went,I kept seeing your face..."  
I felt my belt go loose,my breath was caught in my thoart again.  
"Everywhere...I went,you were right there with me Sora,"  
I opened my eyes in shock,and he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Relax..." He said as he lied me back down.  
I nodded and my arm fell over my eyes,I am unaware my surroundings as I feel tongue touch my stomach.I breathe in again and he laughs quietly against my skin.  
"Sora...are you sure?...I mean...Kairi..." he whispered.  
"She can wait for us..." I said as I felt his hand slip under my waist band.

I never imagined this would ever happen,I never thought it was possible.I was at a loss of words by now,as his fingertips came over me and passed my hip bone.  
"Ready?..."  
I nodded again in a unconscience state and felt his hot mouth lower down against me.I groaned at the sensation,nearly bringing my hips off the ground to drive myself deeper into his thoart.His hand was placed hard against my lower abdomine and I was left to wither in luxourious pleasue.

"Riku.." I managed as he devored me completely.  
My arm fell over my eyes,feeling my face grow hotter by the moment.Over and over,the repeated motions driving me closer to the edge.In moments,my head was thrown back,my eyes shut even tighter,my hands becoming fists in the sand.I lay gasping,weak and still on my high.  
"Sora?...Sora?..." He asked.  
I was still groaning,not being able to answer.I was lost in complete exstasy.

_Till next time.Haha 3  
Hope you bared with me to the end.PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
I'd love you ever so much_


End file.
